Hey Juliet
by DracoMalfoyLuver1414
Summary: Alice is popular and Jasper has done everything he possible can to get her to dat him. Except for one thing...


**Hey! This is just a little one shot! Hope you enjoy! Song used in this is "Hey Juliet" by LMNT.**

Alice danced around the football field with all the other cheerleaders. Once the song ended she flipped off the top of the pyramid and into the waiting arms of Jessica, Rosalie, Maria, and Angela. They set her down and she said, "Hey, that was awesome guys! Take a five."

"Can't we make it 10?" Angela asked.

Alice cocked her head and looked up at the sky. **(like she does in Twilight, the baseball part where she say's 'It's time.') **After a few seconds she looked back at her squad. Smiling she said, "Why not?"

Everyone cheered and walked over to the table they had set up with water and snacks on it.

Alice had it all. The looks, the popularity. She was captain of the cheerleading squad and head of the dance team. She had the whole school eating out of the palm of her hand. Every guy worshiped the ground she walked on, and she loved it. But there was one guy that she couldn't stand. Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie's twin brother.

He's tried countless times to make Alice his. He's sent roses, carried her books and done everything thinkable to impress her. Yeah they had flattered and impressed her. But one thing impressed her the most; he hasn't dated since he met Alice. And yeah he was good looking. Curly honey blond hair that fell into his sky blue eyes. Eyes that always had a shine to them. And he had a great smile.

There was just one little problem. He wasn't a football player. She only dated football players 'cause if she didn't, she wouldn't be popular. And she wouldn't be captain of both the cheerleading squad and the dance team.

"Alice!"

Alice's head shot up, along with most of the team's, and everyone looked up at the bleachers. Leaning over the rail was none other than Jasper Hale.

"I'll be back," Alice said before dancing over to him.

Jasper had that goofy grin on his face. He always seemed to have it on his face when Alice was around.

"Yes, Jasper?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Come to the talent show tonight," Jasper insisted.

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Alice's smile disappeared and she looked dead serious and a little annoyed. "Look, Jasper, if this is another attempt to make me go out with you then it's a no."

"Please? If the answer is still no after I give you the surprise then I'll leave you alone for good. You can even bring the whole squad," he replied, motioning with his harm to where the squad was.

Crossing my arms I looked over at my team and yelled, "Hey do you guys feel like going to the talent show with me?"

They all nodded and yelled back responses that ranged from 'sure!' and 'Do we have a choice?'.

She looked back at Jasper, held out her and said, "You have a deal, Mr. Hale."

Jasper took her hand, shook it and pulled her closer. "Though I do have a strong feeling that you'll say yes, Miss Alice." He grinned then walked off.

Alice was surprised by his actions and suddenly felt nervous and a little anxious for tonight.

**Later that night.**

Alice was getting ready for the talent show and she settled on dark skinny jeans, a low-cut blue shirt with a silver flower design on it and her silver flats. She had already spiked out her hair and applied silver make up when the door bell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door and found Jessica and Angela.

"Ready?" Jessica asked.

Alice nodded and they all hopped into Jessica's car.

Once they got there they sat down with the rest of the cheer squad. Alice, of course, sat in the front.

An hour and a half later Principal Snuggs **(Snuggs? Lol idk, first thing that came to mind) **announced, "And our final act tonight is by Jasper Whitlock Hale"

Everyone clapped and he walked out on stage and up to the microphone. He was wearing black boots, blue jeans, and a white button down shirt. **(The one in Twilight when Bella first sees the Cullen's in the lunchroom) **What surprised Alice wasthat he was carrying a guitar.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Alice Cullen," he said. He took a big breath, began playing his guitar and sang

"_**Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me**_

I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet"

**Jasper grinned and swung his guitar over his back as the crowed gave him a standing ovation. Well the crowd minus Alice. Once everyone quieted down Jasper asked, "So, Alice….yes or no?"**

**All eyes were on Alice as she stood up, walked on stage and looked up at him. They stood about two feet apart and the room was deathly silent. **

**Looking into Jasper's eyes, she sighed. She'd always like Jasper but she was worried about her reputation. Cheerleaders only dated football players. But Alice gave in. she couldn't stay away from him any longer.**

**She took in a deep breath, smiled and held out her hand. Jasper took it, obviously not stopping to make since of what he was doing. The crowd gasped and Alice lead Jasper out of the theater.**

**They didn't seem to care though. They were finally together. And that was all that mattered**.

Hey so what do you think? Please review! And do you want me to do a different version? Like where Jasper's the popular one and Alice is the lovesick, shy one that sings him a sing? Just let me know. Until then;

Peace, Love, Twilight


End file.
